Kaa at Hinata Sou
by Ookami88
Summary: A mysterious package was left before the entrance to all-girls dormitory at Hinata Sou? Who could sent it? Why someone sent it? And why is it hissing?


Hinata Inn was a very peaceful at the moment. Sun was shining, the springs were hot and relaxing and only a big package with the sign of a black cat on the side in the front doors was disturbing the perfect image...

XXX

Maehara Shinobu was currently preparing a meal for the other inhabitants of the dormitory. She was 15 and soon she'll be going to high school. Then the young girl was planning on going to Tōdai and maybe then... Urashima-senpai...

She quickly shook her head to stop those thoughts. Everyone in Hinata Inn knew about her crush on Urashima Keitaro, the sudden manager of all girl's dormitory. When he left for his training trip with Seta-san to become an archeologist, Shinobu was sad that she hadn't had a chance to tell him about her feelings. Even if he was in love with Narusegawa-senpai she still wanted him to know...

Sighing the young girl went back to cutting the vegetables and watching the soup for dinner. She was expecting Kaolla Su to suddenly appear and try to steal something before it's prepared or trying to catch and eat Tama-chan (a small flying turtle)... again.

Suddenly she heard doorbell. Making sure nothing will burn or go to waste Shinobu went to check who was at the door.

"Coming!" Normally she wouldn't answer the door but it just happen that today she was all alone in the Inn. Aoyama Motoko, 17 year old student and sword master, was out training and will be back in the evening. Konno Mitsune, Kitsune for friends, went on some trip with Urashima Haruka and young daughter of Seta, Sara McDougal. Those three went with the invitation from Otohime Mitsumi to her family town.

Narusegawa Naru was currently on additional classes for her exams to Tōdai. She won't back until the evening too. She was so much of a bookworm it was almost miracle that she didn't slept over the library.

And Kaolla... she just shut down in her room and went to making more of her weird machines with the purpose of catching Tama-chan.

Shinobu opened the doors but nobody was there... only a big package. It was too big for her to bring inside alone so she decided to bring only what is inside... and to satisfy her own curiosity.

Opening the lid a little she couldn't see anything because of the shadow. Suddenly Shinobu saw a pair of shining, big eyes that were changing colors in a fast pace... mesmerizing her, trapping her into a trance. Before the young girl lost all consciousness she heard a silky hissing voice.

"Trusssst in meee..."

XXX

"I'm home!" Narusegawa Naru called from the hall as she took off her shoes. Nobody answered her and she found it a little odd. She knew about Motoko's training, Kaola's thirst for Tama-chan and others trip, but she would expect at least Shinobu to be somewhere close.

"Shinobu-chan?" Naru looked around searching the youngest tenant of Hinata Inn. Normally you could easily find her in the kitchen or doing laundry, eventually there were always her room and hot springs if she was either learning or relaxing. But grumbling of her stomach stopped Naru from continuing.

Going back to kitchen to make herself something to eat Narusegawa heard some noise behind her. She turned around and hanging right before her from the ceiling was a head of a giant snake that was looking at her intensively with his big eyes.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?" Freaking out at the sudden sight of the giant reptile Narusegawa by instinct made a swing of her right arm and... she was held back by someone from behind! Turning quickly her head she saw Shinobu, currently tying her hands behind her back.

"Shinobu-chan! What are you doing? Stop that!" But her words didn't seem to faze the younger girl. She tied her senpai's hands, gagged her with the other piece of the rope and then made her submit to sit on the floor. Naru was clearly surprised at Shinobu's sudden strength.

The snake went down to Naru's eyelevel. "Good worrrk my little cub... Shshsheee'sss a fine female..." His eyes started to change colors quickly as he stared into her. "I'm Kaa... don't worrry... jusst trusst in me..."

Naru strugled against her binds but Shinobu held her down. Kaa took the opportunity and slipped his head just under her shirt, wrapping himself around her body, ripping her shirt, leaving the Tōdai student-to-be only in her bra. The devious snake made her even more uncomfortable and embarrassed when his head went just under her black bra between her breast and his tail rubbed sensitively between her legs.

"Lisssten to mee... trusst into mee..." Kaa hissed again. This time Narusegawa couldn't resist his silky voice and mesmerizing glance. Only one thought went through her mind before it going blank.

_A talking snake...?_ After it there was only a darkness.

XXX

Motoko and Kitsune were currently climbing on their way back to Hinata Inn.

"So, why aren't you with Haruka-san and the others?" Motoko asked casually.

"Well, it was starting to get boring. I mean with Sara there I couldn't really drink. Where is the fun?" Kitsune exclaimed and her companion could only sweatdrop at her antics.

Their conversation was cut by a snap trap that hung Kitsune by her ankle in the air upside down. Motoko used her training skills and cut the rope before it grabbed her.

"Who's there?" Motoko shouted. She got distracted only for a millisecond. It was enough.

She dodged another trap her sword got thrown out of her hand by some unknown force. Then all her limbs were immobilized by four ropes. She tried to get out of it but the ropes were just too strong.

"Mitsune-san!" Motoko turned her head only to find her friend swinging unconsciously. Just then two figures went out of the shadow... with something crawling beneath them.

"Shinobu-san! Naru-san!" Before she could say Shinobu gagged her and Naru lighted an electrical lamp. Aoyama then took a glance at their attire. Both girls wore only silky underwear sets that were the same, only different sizes and color, Shinobu's dark blue and Naru's black.

Kaa quickly appeared before Motoko. "Look into my eyesss... and trussst meee... You won't be harmed..." She couldn't refuse looking at him as Shinobu made her head look straight at the snake. Before she knew it her mind went blank.

The same happened when Kitsune woke up. Naru made sure that her best friend didn't resist Kaa's hypnotic gaze. Now he had four of five tenants of Hinata Inn that didn't leave on a longer period. All that was left was to find his fifth victim.

"Shshshee shshshouldn't be far... and when I find her I can have a real feassst!" Kaa smiled to himself and licked his lips at the tasty thought of having five human females, with two of them cubs still, as his main dish that will last several weeks!

"Miyu~"

"Huh?" Kaa looked around searching the source of the strange noise. He only saw a small yellow turtle with a green shell. He smiled at the sight. "Mhmmm... a deliciousss looking sssnack!" The giant snake lunged at Tama-chan but the clever turtle just flied away. Surprised Kaa followed it. "A flying turtle? Mossst interesssting!"

He chased Tama-chan through corridors of the Inn and they ended up in a room that looked like a miniature jungle. Here Kaa could feel like home. Not stopping the chase he climbed into highest plants and looked for his unusual prey. But he didn't saw a pair of shining eyes that were locked on him.

"Whe are you little..." His question was cut as felt himself being pulled up. Looking behind Kaa saw a monstrous turtle that was shining like the thing humans called metal. It held him in one paw so strong that he didn't have any chance to escape.

"Maybe we can talk about thissss-EEEEEEEGHHHAAAAAA...!" The only thing he got from the monster-like turtle creature catching his tail and whirlwing around before being thrown out of the window. Only a small blink remained on the darkening sky.

XXX

"Kaola-chan, thank you very much for the rescue!" Exclaimed Naru as she came back in her casual clothes. The same with Shinobu, the poor girl was so embarrassed being out in just an underwear it took reassuring from everyone that it was not her fault or that she was not seen by any men. That would make her lock in her room and not come out before she hit thirty's.

"But how did you get Tama-chan to help you? You always want to eat her!" Kitsune said after pouring herself fifth glass of Sake. Today only Kaola and Shinobu didn't drink from the reasons that Su didn't like Sake and Shinobu was too well behaved to drink before being eighteen.

Kaola stopped eating a bunch of sweets (that she got from others as a 'Thank you' gift) to answer the question. "We just made a single peace treaty... But now we are again the Kaola and Kaola's Turtle Dinner!" She shot Tama a quick hungry glance but it wasn't on Shinobu's head anymore. Everyone knew that the small reptile escaped before anyone could take notice. Motoko sighed in relief. She still was terrified of turtles.

"I'm wondering who could send us this dangerous snake?" Shinobu asked.

"That's a good question. Where is the box? You told us that the snake came form a package that was in front door, Shinobu-chan." Narusegawa was fully prepared to punish any idiot who would send them something like that! Regardless of reason!

The younger girl took a while to think. "It's probably still at the entrance to the Inn... I couldn't move it and then everything went black..."

"OK! Let's go investigate!" Kitsune shouted in a drunken voice. Other girls sweatdropped at her antics, and Kaola didn't paid attention as she was still eating her sweets.

"I think you had enough Sake, Kitsune!" Exclaimed Naru grabbing her drunk friend by the collar and dragging her away from Sake.

All five went outside to check who was stupid enough to send them a giant snake that could talk and hypnotize. As Naru read the card on the side of the box, just under the black cat's image, her irritation grew stronger with each word.

"What is it Naru-san?" Motoko asked seeing the disturbance her.

"I can't believe this idiot!" Naru shouted and then read the note out loud for everyone to hear.

_Dear girls,_

_I hope you'll enjoy my little gift. I know it's not much but still you can have some fun with it. Soon I'll finish my practice under Seta-san and come back to Hinata Inn._

_Your manager,_

_U.K._

"Not only he sent us this stupid snake but he also wrote just a little note! We're worried about him everyday after he left and he's the nerve to write so little! I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I SEE THIS IDIOT!" With this 'small' outburst Naru stomped inside the Inn and slammed her doors.

"She really has it hard for him..." Kitsune commented in the silence that formed. They followed Naru's example and went back to the Inn. It was a very tiring day.

Inside the box was a small bottle with the sign: "Special soap for Hot Spring water – Make your skin smooth and soft!"

XXX

(Undiscovered location)

Keitaro sneezed loudly and almost broke a precious vase that he currently dug out.

"You okey Urashima-kun?" Someone called him from above his work-hole. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Hai Seta-san! It's probably the dust!" He called back thinking at the same time, _Or maybe Naru's thinking of me! Hope she and the others enjoys the soap..._ His day would be almost perfect...

If only not this feeling of someone's desire to kill him. A shiver went down his spine but he composed himself and went back to work.

XXX

(Another undiscovered location)

"Don't you think that you went a little too far with that snake?" Asked a small black cat.

"Not if it will bring me closer to Onii-san. He made me a promise and those girls are standing in my way." Said the girl that was currently petting the cat on her laps. "But we probably should go there and personally make them leave Onii-san alone..."

The cat only purred as he found petting very relaxing.

XXX

(Meanwhile with Kaa)

Otohime Mutsumi was currently walking around and enjoying the sights. Of course she took her Last Will, pontoon and two watermelons with other necessities.

When she walked under a big shady tree Kaa jumped in front of her and started his hypnotizing gaze with some smooth moves. "Trussst in meee... only meee..." He opened his jaws to swallow her.

"Ara~" Mutsumi clapped her hands together. "You must be hungry! Here you go!" She put a whole watermelon into the snake's jaws. The effect was immediate as Kaa fell from the tree under the weight of the massive fruit that currently went down his body, successively immobilizing him.

Taking her leave Mutsumi was in much better mood that she helped the poor animal.

Kaa was really fed up with his bad luck. "Thisss can't be worssse..." He mumbled crawling slowly. Just then a blonde girl in boy's clothes jumped on him with a big stick.

"Beat the snake!" From words she went into action.

"Why meee...?"


End file.
